The War of Four: In Touch
The War of Four: In Touch Act I Retracing Our Steps, In Touch Act I It was only a hour since the chaotic battle of the Convoy's defending Soul Reaper Forces, the Elite Mercenary group V-14, and the Anticipated Inner Circle Attack Squad all merged into a battle unlike any of the Soul Reaper foot soldiers had ever seen. Clashes of incredibly high, suffocating quantities of Spiritual Pressure. Buffeting winds from the immense explosive shockwaves emitted throughout the vicious battle. And the cries of anguish, anger, and malice raging throughout the road. Even in the distance, a fierce and violent clash between Hankami were being fought out, even after the Dominator left their midst with the Reaper intending on ending two of his sibblings. While nothing but ashes that would never give birth to life within their wake was all that was accomplished, it was led to show more family tension and dysfunction that what was thought for the two parents of the Dominator. With the sudden realization of startling proportions reached the ears of both the in charge Captains and the Head of V-14 of a supposed collaborative group of dangerous criminals, fleeing in the direction opposite of Yūrei Ōkoku, but to inhabited settlements along the way curving back to the Soul Society. Shinshin, a fellow pupil of Angelika Hartmann's under their mutual former mentor Asuka Sakamoto, that in order to ensure the mutually beneficial alliance brokered by Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hayate, that it would be helpful to send any available forces of their own to hunt down the nuisances of escaped fugitives. So it was led back to when Daisuke Hayate and Shinshin Fūten linked up with Rika Nakamura, the latter having effectively calmed the Dragonbird steed before letting them aboard. It wasn't until just a few minutes before take-off and getting their bearings correct, that the Punisher, Sakura Kojima, just arrived where they were re-supplying and preparing to give chase to the run-away criminals. "Sakura!" Daisuke, having regained his jubilous spirits despite the heavy weight clinging to his heart underneath his regained cheerful disposition, smiled widely and waved out to her, "you've come to join us?" "Thought you could use some help, still yet..." Was the smooth reply, followed by a smile of her own. Her arms were folded across her chest as she regarded the two with a calm and casual demeanor. "I don't think I'm done letting off steam just yet..." As she approached, she regarded the Dragonbird with a slight cautiousness. "Even though I still have my doubts on riding that thing..." But even as she spoke, she was hiding her attitude on the aftermath of the battle that had been waged. "Do you ever regret it?" "...really? You think I'm a person to start regretting what I've done? I did what I had to do. She's the indecisive, cowardly bitch. I can't do anything about that!" "I know... but have you ever stopped to think about it? Have you ever wondered, "If I could turn back time, change things so that maybe she would've seen things our way, actually be there for her... would things have turned out differently? Surely, she hasn't left your mind entirely..." She could always count on her former lover to strike a nerve whenever he wanted to...